


A Royal Affair

by Tempcard



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempcard/pseuds/Tempcard
Summary: Prince Minho and his Royal Advisor Jinki are in a relationship, with a penchant to be caught having sex in various closets around the castle. Intrigued by the hungry glint in their court mage's eye, what happens when they invite him to join them?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaWatermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/gifts).



> Oh my gosh, my second fic ever and it's pure porn.

“Shit, he’s coming!” Jinki closed the door to the prince’s chambers behind him, eyes looking wildly toward Minho, who was standing near the edge of his bed. 

“Yes, we did invite him after all.” Minho’s voice was steady, but Jinki knew from year’s experience that it was a forced calm--a trained reaction to stress instilled in the prince from an early age. A regal serenity, in place of fight or flight.

Jinki breathed through his nose, long and steady, then sunk to crouch just before the door. Minho frowned, and walked over to him.

“Honey, we want this. Remember?” Minho smoothed Jinki’s hair away from his forehead. “If you’ve changed your mind, we can stop this now,” he murmured, lightly clunking his forehead against his lover’s. 

“No, you’re right, baby,” Jinki glanced a quick peck on Minho’s lips. “If you want this as much as I do, it’s been burning away at me for weeks now…I’m just nervous. What if he says no?”

Minho smiled, the slightest hint of strain in his eyes. “We’ll just be known around the castle as particularly kinky, is all. No harm done, it’s not like our relationship is a secret. Besides, he doesn’t seem like the type to spread rumors needlessly.”

Jinki appreciated the effort his boyfriend was putting in to comfort him, and decided he could reciprocate the favor. “The whole castle already knows how kinky we are, because someone can’t keep his voice down…”

“It’s not my fault my boyfriend is an exhibitionist!” Minho laughed, the nervous tension cracking away just a little. 

“Hey,” Minho helped Jinki stand and guided him toward the chairs in the corner of the room. “We’ll be alright.”

Jinki smiled back and nodded, just as a knock sounded from the door.  
\--  
“Ahhhh…” Minho let out a loud, long moan. “Fuck!” he cursed.

“Your highness, you’ll have to be quieter than that if you don’t want the servants to catch us again,” Jinki muttered, all while pistoning his hips into Minho, as much as the cramped quarters of a broom closet allowed.

Minho, gasping at a particularly hard thrust, reached behind him to tug Jinki’s hand toward his mouth. Jinki delicately plucked it out of his grasp. “No, sire, this is a test for you, not for me.”

“Ass--asshole,” Minho moaned again between breaths. With a wicked glance behind him, he clenched down hard, causing Jinki to let loose a moan of his own.

“Just for that, I’ll--”

The door to the broom closet opened, revealing the shocked face of one of their more matronly castle servants.

“Oh my god, again?” She slammed the door shut with an exasperated sigh. Through the door, the prince and his advisor heard her continue, “I’ll give you five minutes, and you’d better be out of there by then!”

Footsteps walking away, and then, “And I want it spotless in there, you hear?”

Minho and Jinki exchanged sheepish glances, shuffling in position before bending down to pull up dropped trousers.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

“That wasn’t five…..minutes….” Minho glanced up, only to reveal the court mage, Key, staring down at him, an unreadable expression lining the sharp contours of his face. 

“Key!” Minho’s voice rose an octave, as he scrambled to pull his pants up his exposed body. “I, um--”

“No need to explain, your highness,” Key cut in with a smooth tone. “I hope the two of you….enjoy yourselves.”

The hungry gleam in his eye did not match his smile, nor did it match the gentle way he shut the door and disappeared out of sight. But it was that hunger that stayed with the pair long after the man himself was gone.

\--  
And that was how they found themselves here, with Key standing before them in Minho’s chambers, Jinki and Minho sitting stiffly in chairs on the opposite end of the room.

“Kibum…” Minho started, causing Key to raise his eyebrow at the use of his birth name. Minho noticed, and drawing hard on his hours of posture, speech, and public image training, swallowed but persevered. “As you might know, myself and Jinki are in a relationship.”

Key looked at him skeptically, clearly less than surprised at the admission. He had caught them multiple times in the act last week, right. After their (scary, heartfelt, reassuring) talk about including him in their games, Jinki and Minho had found themselves having sex in places increasingly likely to be caught by the mage. And each time, he was courteous and polite, with an undertone of barely-detectable hunger that left the prince and his advisor craving more.

Minho coughed, and turned his head to look at Jinki helplessly. All the talks in his head (and one in front of a mirror) and his forced calm were not actually proving useful in the intensity of the moment. 

Jinki, sensing his partner’s floundering, cleared his throat. “His majesty and I would like to propose a….proposal.” He finished awkwardly, having lost his nerve at the last minute.

Ouch. Jinki was even worse than he was. But they both wanted this, Minho knew. They had held hands and hearts close as they discussed it, had squirmed together in arousal thinking about the possibility of the court mage joining them in bed. What he would be like, look like, taste like...they had fantasized separately, then together, about his sharp jawline nibbling on their necks, licking the sweat up their throat…

Minho gathered his determination and courage and willfulness all into one sentence.

“That is, we’d like for you to….join us.”

“In bed!” Jinki shouted, then flushed harder. “We’d like you to join us in bed,” he repeated in a softer tone. 

Key looked at the both of them for a long moment, during which Minho resolutely, almost fatalistically, held his gaze, and Jinki bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he smiled, slow and controlled, like he had bet on a winning horse and was collecting his prize from the table. In a voice so dark and wicked it caused Minho to gasp, he asked, “So, you two would like to become my playthings?”

“Yes,” Minho breathed. “Yes, I--we--anything…” Minho trailed off as Key approached the pair of them, coming closer with the same steady smirk and aura of confidence that had drawn them to him at the start. Jinki’s whole body stiffened and Minho let out a shaky breath as Key traced his hands over both of their cheeks.

“My pretty boys,” he laughed, the sound as dark and sensual as before, “I have much to teach you.”  
\--

“Focus on your documents, your highness,” Key chided, looking up from his book as he sat on the chair in the corner of Minho’s office.

Minho exhaled a puff of breath, blinking blurry eyes and looking back down at the papers on his desk. A drop of sweat threatened to fall onto the parade authorization he was currently in the process of signing, but was wiped away by Minho’s forearm. The movement shifted Minho, causing a muffled whimper to sound from beneath and behind him.

Sitting beneath Minho--indeed, sheathed inside of Minho--was Jinki, blindfolded, gagged, and wrists tied behind the high-backed chair with a chain of glowing light. For a little less than an hour now, Minho had been seated with Jinki inside of him, tasked by the mage to work diligently (“like a good boy,” Key had smiled sadistically) on his duties. For almost an hour, Minho had been signing documents, taking breaks to shift, whine under his breath, clench helplessly, and sneak furtive, desperate glances at the corner where Key was reading his texts.

But the prince’s fortitude was reaching a breaking point. 

After a few more moments of shifting, and a low, garbled moan from just behind his shoulder, Minho shoved the documents away and let his arms cradle his head on the desk. Behind him, Jinki bucked at this new position.

“Key, I--” Minho gasped, “I can’t anymore, I’m so full, I’m so hard, I--” he broke off to wriggle around on Jinki’s lap, futilely trying to seek purchase enough for more stimulation.

Key put down his book, and swept a hand casually through his hair. He walked over to the two, tutting and shaking his head.

“It sounds like baby has had enough….what about daddy?” He asked, reaching out to stroke Jinki’s flushed face. A furious head nod knocked his hand away.

“It’s too bad...five more minutes and you would receive your reward. Can baby hold on for five more minutes? Finish up your homework?” Kibum asked, lightly tugging at Minho’s hair as he arched his neck back.

Minho let out a loud whine, before straightening his back and tugging at his discarded papers with an exhale. Yes, he could hold on for five more minutes. 

“Baby has his determined face on, daddy. Can you help him be strong for five minutes?”

Jinki’s muscles all tightened at once, then laxed as he let his chin hang on Minho’s shoulder. Yes, he nodded, for Kibum, for Minho, he could.

“Good boys,” Key praised. “I’ll count down for you,” he continued stroking their hair, standing near Minho’s desk.

The next five minutes were torture for Minho and Jinki--somehow, knowing that they were so close made the time pass excrutiatingly slow. Minho found himself holding his breath, then catching himself and releasing it all in one puff of air, unable to stop the internal timer counting down in his head. 

After five minutes of pen scratching on paper, huffs of air, a few whimpers, and some shifting of skin on skin, Key patted Minho’s head.

“Made it, baby. Let’s get you two to the bed for your reward.” He smiled as the two slumped forward together in relief.

Key whispered a few words, and the chain holding Jinki’s hands together shattered and dissipated as the mage tenderly rubbed sensation back into the advisor’s wrists after removing the blindfold. Minho rose up and off Jinki with a moan, and the two of them staggered to the adjoining bedroom, followed closely by Kibum, who shut the door behind him.

“Now then, what would make a good reward for my hardworking prince and his trusty advisor?” Key mused. “We’ll start with getting that gag off.” He uttered a few more words, and the cloth popped out of Jinki’s mouth and untangled itself from his head with ease.

“Please, Key,” Minho begged, “Please, I need to get fucked.” 

“So the prince wants to get fucked….And his boyfriend? What does he want?”

“Anything,” Jinki cleared his throat, voice husky from an hour of strangled moans. “Anything, just, Key, please…”

“Alright….how would baby feel about having both me and daddy inside of him, hmm?” Key asked, watching his partners closely for their reactions.

Minho let out a long moan, hand twitching toward his cock before his self-control kicked in. They had done this before, but it was rare--a true reward, as Key has promised, and only possible after lots of stretching and prep work. “Yes,” he swallowed, and repeated, “Yes.”

Jinki leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, nodding to Key as well. 

“Very well, then,” Key smiled. He positioned Jinki on his back on the bed, noting the relief in his joints at the change in position. He spared a few moments to rub lightly at Jinki’s hip bones, before motioning Minho to join them on the bed. He raised Minho’s arms above his head, and with a few whispered words, held them in place with another rope of light. He then guided Minho onto his knees over Jinki’s waiting dick, and lowered him back onto Jinki.

Minho was loose from his hour (plus five minutes, Kibum cruelly smiled to himself) of cockwarming, but Kibum didn’t want to take any chances. Reaching for the lubricant in the bed stand, he coated his fingers with it before slipping two into Minho, rubbing them up and down Jinki’s cock and scissoring the tight space around it.

Once he was satisfied with his progress, he pulled his fingers out and met Minho’s half-lidded eyes glancing over his shoulder. He gave Minho a reassuring smile, before mischievously smacking his ass in a way that had Minho tightening around Jinki and making the both of them moan.

“Ready?” Key asked, making sure both of his boys had nodded before lining himself up and slowly pushing into Minho’s heat. The slow, steady stretch had Minho writhing in his binds, twisting his torso this way and that as he fought to get accustomed to both of his lovers inside of him.

“So full,” he gasped, “so--please, so good, it’s just, just right and--”

Key thrust forward sharply, cutting off the prince’s babbling, and causing a responding jerk from Jinki’s hips. Jinki slowly circled his hips before starting a slow rhythm himself.

None of them would last long, Key knew. Not after Minho and Jinki had been hard for over an hour, and when he himself has been power tripping over holding the highest authorities in the land in the palm of his hand. 

“My good boys,” Key panted out, “This is your reward. No need for permission.”

Hearing that, Minho began to lift and lower himself in counterpoint to Jinki’s steady rhythm, letting out soft grunts whenever Key moved just right inside of him. 

“Sounds like baby is close...how about daddy?” Key leaned around Minho’s torso to look down at Jinki. 

“Close…” Jinki panted out, one hand settling on Minho’s hip, the other reaching for Kibum’s hand.

“Good boys. Enjoy yourselves.” And with that, Kibum reached around to start pumping Minho’s dick, causing his bucking and squirming and loud, loud moaning to intensify.

“I--Key, I--please!” Minho shouted, craning his neck to look back at Key with wild eyes.

Knowing exactly what his prince needed, Key pressed his lips forward in a kiss that Minho whimpered into as he came hard. A few more thrusts, and Jinki spilled himself into Minho as well.

Key pulled out of the prince, spoke words of release to shatter his bonds, and laid him down next to Jinki, before jacking himself off to completion. 

“One for you, too,” he bent down to press a peck to Jinki’s lips as well. Both of his boys were tangled in the sheets, breathing heavily and quivering with the aftershocks.

“I’ll get some towels,” Key smiled at the two of them, standing and stretching before walking toward the en suite bathroom.

“Why doesn’t he just summon them?” Minho giggled, the words slurred from his face pressing into the sheets.

“To give us more time to cuddle,” Jinki answered, throwing a sweaty leg over Minho and nuzzling his head into his chest. 

“That’s right, cuddlebugs,” Key laughed as he arranged the towels around the three of them. “Is it naptime now?”

“I decree it,” Minho solemnly announced, before bursting into his high-pitched giggles again. “Join us, Key!” 

“Let me go get my book…”Key trailed off as two sets of puppy dog eyes looked up at him. 

“You two are ridiculous.” He huffed as he sat on the bed, yelping indignantly as Jinki’s arms pulled him down into the pile. 

“But you love us~” Jinki teased in a sing-songy voice.

“That I do.”

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no one asked for this, but here are our boys again, enjoying their sexy hijinks.

*Crash*

Key heard the unmistakable sound of shattering, and raised his eyebrow before turning to where the prince and his advisor had just returned from a council meeting. He was surprised to see Minho, tugging off his exceedingly formal robes while sidestepping the plate that had clearly been dashed against the ground. Jinki, meanwhile, had collapsed into Kibum’s favorite armchair, resting his arm across his eyes and looking the very picture of exhaustion.

“What do you want?” Minho frowned at Key as he stepped into the room.

“Well, I came in here to see what all the noise was about, but it sounds to me like baby is throwing a tantrum.” Kibum replied after a beat.

Minho shuddered for a second at the darkness in Key’s voice, but he was nothing if not stubborn, scowling and Key and saying “I’m not a baby, _Kibum_ , I’m a prince and I--”

“It sounds like baby is all worked up, hmm?” Key turned to Jinki, cutting off Minho.

“We both are, to be honest,” Jinki admitted, running a hand through his bangs and slumping further into his chair. “We got word that the north is ordering an increasing number of arms, but their ambassador swore he knew nothing about it. We’re depending on them for our ore, so we don’t want to confront them about it, but we also don’t want to let ourselves be taken advantage of. It’s frustrating.”

“It’s more than frustrating, it’s aggravating,” Minho cut in loudly, pacing and gesticulating violently, though maintaining the presence of mind to avoid the shattered porcelain. “Especially when father’s appointed all these war hawks that are looking for any excuse to jump into a war, especially when they think they can get ore out of it. They’re practically foaming at the mouth to invade the north, without thinking about how our people will suffer. They’re just interested in lining their pockets, and I have to sit at the table and pretend to honor their ‘advice and wisdom!’”

Minho’s voice was growing louder and louder as he paced, his face flushed an angry red.

“What does your brother say?” Key asked, while quietly muttering a spell to whisk the shattered pieces of glass into the corner, for now.

“He agrees with me,” Minho blew out a breath, before continuing, “but father is actually listening to those fools.”

“Do you want me to do some scrying? It’s a bit far, but I might be able to see what the north is planning.”

Minho paused in his pacing, looking at Key for the first time since snapping at him. He visibly deflated, folding in on himself before answering, “Yes, that would be very helpful. Thanks.”

Gently placing his crown onto the table, Minho stared at it for a moment before turning earnest eyes toward Key. “And I’m sorry, for snapping at you earlier. Jinki and I, we’re just both so stressed.”

Coming near to run his hand over Minho’s cheek, Key smiled, “Don’t worry about it, baby. I know you two are working hard right now.”

Nuzzling into Key’s hand, Minho closed his eyes and muttered that he didn’t break the plate on purpose, it just fell when he banged into the table.

Nodding, Key glanced over at Jinki, who was peeking at them through his fingers, a slightly relieved look on his face. Still petting Minho’s hair, Key looked Jinki in the eyes, promising “I’ll take care of you two.”

\--

Apparently, when Key promised to take care of them, he had more than one idea in mind. He had spent the afternoon scrying, using amethyst and crystal to increase his reach and view the northern kingdom.

He had spent the evening preparing for this.

Minho and Jinki lay on the large bed, both with their arms crossed above their head and legs spread, held in place by the pleasantly warm, throbbing magic Kibum had uttered into existence.

Both of them looked so pretty, Kibum thought, with their eyes scrunched shut and mouths gasping for air. In fact, Kibum glanced at his pocket watch, five minutes was almost up, meaning his boys were about to get even prettier.

As if on cue, Jinki jolted still while Minho let out a whine and rolled his hips with a smooth motion. Jinki’s toes curled and his stomach scrunched as far into itself as it could, while Minho breathed out a whisper of, “Key, please, so big…” as the plugs in their asses expanded in size once again.

It had taken some research, and about an hour or so of trial and error, before Key had perfected the enchantment that would allow him to intermittently increase the size of objects under his spell. But once the idea had come to him, he knew he had to try it on his boys, and had been saving it for a rainy day. After seeing his boys so stressed this morning, though, Key decided he could expedite the process for some much-needed stress relief.

He had chosen a nice, skinny plug for Jinki and a thicker one for his size king Minho, dousing them liberally with lube before binding his boys and sticking them in. Jinki and Minho had looked at each other in confusion--usually, when they walked into a bedroom lit by candles, with pitchers of water near the bed, it meant they were going to have a rather extreme night, and some bondage and plug play was not particularly out of the ordinary for them.

That had lasted right until Key slipped on the cockrings, and waited, a sickly-sweet smile on his face as his hands roamed their bodies, bringing them both to a sweltering arousal.

And then five minutes hit, and he got to watch both his boys as their eyes widened in surprise, Jinki blinking rapidly and near chewing through his lip while Minho grit out a “Key, what…” that had quickly turned into a moan.

And now they were here. It had been twenty minutes of stimulation, with Key alternating between stroking their cocks, peppering kisses across their faces as they hungrily begged for more, and sitting back to watch with satisfaction as he drove his boys mindless with want.

And then the begging started. Of course, it was his whiny baby who started begging for attention first. Jinki was usually more reserved, more compliant and orderly--he had been trained to work with royalty, after all, to put up with their whims and demands. But his prince, who had grown up used to attention and pampering, tended to become more desperate the longer he was denied.

“Key, please, I need to come,” Minho groaned out, hips jerking up and cock twitching. “Please, sir.”

Key raised an eyebrow. Using “sir” already--his baby _was_ desperate. But it was still too early, and Key told him so, revelling in the teary gaze and long whine that followed.

“Baby is so impatient, huh? It must be because he’s used to getting what he wants. We should fuck that out of him, right daddy?” He addressed Jinki, who turned pleading eyes to him and nodded in hopes of getting Key to touch him.

“But daddy has a lot of stamina. Daddy is used to taking care of baby, after all. Shouldn’t daddy show him how it’s done?”

Jinki whimpered as Key reached down to pump his cock a few times. He grit his teeth and turned his head to the side, enduring it like he always did.

“My good boys,” Key crooned, patting their flushed cheeks and wiping the sweat off their brows.

“If I’ve been so good, why won’t you let me come?” Minho whined, struggling in his bonds.

“It’s for your own good, my bratty prince. Daddy has let you get away with too much, and now look at you. You act all big and tough outside, when you’re really just a baby boy who whines when he doesn’t get what he wants. Don’t you want to be a good boy? Learn from daddy and I’ll let you come.” Key pinched Minho’s cheek lightly, before pecking him on the nose.

And then Minho let out a yelp, which was not unusual--he was very vocal--but so did Jinki, so Key checked his watch again and--yes, another five minutes had passed.

“Alright, daddy. You’ve been so good this whole time, even dealing with our baby’s tantrum this morning. How would you like to be fucked?” Key asked.

“Yes, please, Key, please,” Jinki begged, looking slightly delirious with want by this point.

Key removed the plug from Jinki, but kept him bound, crawling between his legs and lifting his hips so he could slide in. Jinki was stretched, thanks to the plug, but still tight around his cock, and Key had to pause lest he lose himself in the pleasure. He started a slow rhythm, smooth but hard, thrusting powerfully into Jinki, fucking little noises out of him.

“Good daddy. Does it feel good?” Key grabbed his chin and turned it to face Minho, who was watching them both with teary eyes, “Look at baby. He’s so turned on right now, because of you and me. I bet he wishes he was you right now, daddy. But he’s just our little baby. Imagine how he feels, watching us and feeling the plug growing bigger inside of him…”

Jinki let out a cry, at either Key’s words or his hard thrusts. Key could feel he was close--his hole was fluttering around his cock, the ring just barely keeping him from the edge. Key himself was approaching orgasm as well--twenty five minutes of watching and playing with his boys had left him hard, hiding his pants behind dirty talk, and now fucking into Jinki’s tight heat, it was all he could do to stay afloat in a swirling haze of pleasure.

“Would daddy like to come? Daddy’s been a good boy today,” Key asked, voice lilting up, and breaking into a laugh at Jinki’s frantic nodding.

“Alright then,” he removed the cock ring, and started chasing his orgasm inside of Jinki, pounding hard and fast until Jinki spilled onto himself with a shout, Key not far behind him.

As the blood pulsed through their ears and the light faded from behind their eyes, Jinki and Key came back into consciousness to hear hitching breaths and whimpers beside them.

Minho. The plug hadn’t stopped growing this whole time, and their baby must be feeling a genuine stretch by now.

Key smiled at Jinki, rubbing some come off his cheek gently before pulling out and letting him rest.

“Now, has baby been a good boy? Is it time for baby to come?” He asked in a sing-song voice.

Minho, beyond words at this point, just moaned.

“I’ll take off the cock ring, and we’ll see if baby can come just from his ass.” Kibum unfastened the ring and pulled it off, checking his watch then looking at Minho expectantly.

As predicted, just as the hand on the watch reached the 12 o’clock mark, and the plug bulged bigger, Minho’s eyes went wide and he let out a roar as he came untouched, quickly turning into a whimper as Key pumped his overstimulated cock for the remainder of his orgasm.

\--

Minho blinked back into awareness, thoughts hazy and body exhausted. He felt sticky with sweat, but so comfortable that he could hardly be bothered to open his eyes. He let out a moan, and snuggled closer into the sheets, grinning when he felt a hand--he didn’t know whose--stroke his hair placatingly.  
“Feel so good,” he slurred into the sheets. “Thanks Key.”

“Not a problem, your highness.” Key’s voice came from somewhere above his shoulder. “Jinki is already asleep. Why don’t you go to sleep, and we’ll take care of the mess in the morning?”

“Ex’lent idea…” Minho muttered, eyes already drooping again, “You’re a good advisor…”

Key chuckled. “The best,” he confirmed.

“Love you….”

“I love you, Minho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, the north is just stockpiling for the Winter, when wolves attack their remote settlements. War is avoided, and Minho (Privately) sticks his tongue out at everyone who was clamoring for war.


End file.
